Hospital
by Kit Of Despair
Summary: Naruto reflects on the times Hinata was there for him, while she is in the hospital. This is told in Naruto's point of veiw. First one-shot so don't kill me if it sux.


Ok, Kitsune Akahoshi is here, this is my first one-shot, so, I'm sorry if it sucks, this is based on my favorite Naruto couple: NaruHina. It also hints at other couples, see if you can see them. Well, please Review, so I know how bad I sucked on this one. So, I hope you like it.

* * *

**Summary:** What if Hinata was hurt and put into the hospital for a week, and Naruto had time to reflect on the past? (one-shot)

**Hospital**

By: Kitsune Akahoshi

I am Naruto Uzumaki the eight-teen year-old Hokage-in-training, that's right you heard it here I'm going to be Hokage soon, but shhh don't tell any one yet. I am sitting on the chair by the bed which held the unconscious body of the heiress, Hinata Hyuga. It's been a while since she's gotten hurt… I should have been stronger. Why did every day after that mission I came here? I guess it's because I blame myself for what happened. She didn't have to run in front of me, she could've run like I told her to, but she didn't, she in here, thanks to my stupid-ass. I told her to run Damn IT!! Why didn't she listen? They were the Akatsuki, it was Pain. I told her to stay behind, but she had to back me up, I'm so stupid!!

I recall that she would stay and wait for me to wake up, so I will too… now that I think of it, I remember it quiet often. I would always wake up with a flower by my side… I wonder… did they all come from her? The way she would twiddle her fingers when she saw me open my eyes, how she would stutter to try to explain that she was worried about what would happen to me. All of those times I was here… she came… In her own way she was trying to get me to listen. Even now, she would still act the same, though I came here more often. She must be broke by now… she always just came with a flower… and a smile… That smile, her smile. I got up and walked closer, hey what's that? It's that necklace I gave her for her seven-teenth birthday. How is it that important? Has she been wearing it all this time? It wasn't much, Sakura just told me that she would like it, so how is it important?

Now, I remember, every time I woke up here, after that day, I saw her wearing it. A crystal blue flower, and she sees it as important to wear… no, she can't it's impossible, no one can. If she does… then what do I say? What do I do? I guess I'm going to have to find out myself. I don't care if Kiba will get jealous, because I want to be there, always, with a flower, in the hospital or not. I grabbed my gloves and ran out the door. I left my new jacket there, I forgot about it completely.

"INO!! I NEED FLOWERS NOW!!" I yelled as I bragged through the door. She was there with Choji, who has dropped a few pounds, they've been getting along better now days. "What's wrong, Naruto?" Ino responded meanly like she usually does. I just rolled my eyes, "I just told you." "I know, but what's the rush?" I sighed, of course she doesn't know the confusion that I've been going through this year. Yes, I love Hinata, I've been fighting it for a while. "I need flowers for Hinata. She's still in the hospital." I tried to explain. "WHAT, NOT FOR SAKURA?" She tried to sound surprised. "Ino, you know I got over Sakura two years ago. Her and my relationship is just as friends, she's a medical-nin of the hospital now. "Fine, what kind?" I looked around, none really showed what I felt for her, nothing measured up to her.

"Well…?" Ino asked impatiently. "Do you have any others? None say 'Hinata' to me." "Oh, then I got exactly what you need." Ino then went to the back of the shop and came out with some blue flowers that reminded me of the necklace I gave her that she sees as important. "Why do you have that sunflower in there? It doesn't look to go." I tried to explain. "Because, Hinata also means 'sunflower'." "No, but this Hinata, she means so much more! She deserves the best." I blurted. "Ok, fine here you go." Then she finally hands me the flowers. "THANKS, I'LL PAY FOR IT WHEN I GET BACK!!" I ran out the door at this moment, like Hinata's life was on the line.

Today's the day, the day I tell her, tell Hinata how I feel. I just hope she feels the same, but if she doesn't… then I don't know how I will feel… I don't know how much longer I can live without her. I'll live if she says no, though because I know she's alive and can find that some one who can complete her. I just want her happy. I forgot.. I have to wait until she wakes up to tell her… I stopped running at this point. Damn it, how could I forget about something that important, I got so caught up in the thought of flowers that I forgot that she wasn't awake. Oh, well, I'm just going to have to wait, but I'm still going to be there today too. I then walked back to the hospital, as I walked past the waiting room, I remembered the time I heard Hinata crying because her little sister, Hanabi, almost died, but just ended up blind in one eye, still a big loss for a thirteen year old little girl. As I passed every part of the hospital I was reminded of everything that has happened since before I even became a genin.

"Huh?" I looked down to see a group of sunflowers in a vase and a thought hit me like the time I got kicked in the head in AMBU practice with Sasuke. Yes, I had to drag his ass back, after him and Sakura almost killed each other. Don't tell any one, but he has some feelings for her, poor Sakura. He-he, well yeah, the idea was awesome, I just needed for her to wake up soon.

I sat back down in the chair by Hinata's bed, I looked over at my black and orange jacket. It looks like the one I had when I was still fifteen, but it has a orange strip and a white collar was white like my jacket from five years ago, but still tight around the neck. I think I like it this way, I'm going to keep this style. I still can't believe that Hinata followed my advice about her hair, she cut it to her shoulder. I can't wait until she wakes up, and she IS going to wake up. Huh? I thought I just saw her eyes move. I did, her lavender eyes blinked open, I was glad to say the least. "Na…Naruto-kun? What are you doing here?" Her voice was so soft and quite. "I owe you, for all the times you came to see me." I couldn't take my eyes of her's. "Hey, Hinata, could you do me a favor?" "S…sure, Naruto.. What is it?" She cutely stuttered. "He-he, I just want you to look out the window." She genially raised from her bed walked to the window. There I had hundreds of clones holding a dozen sunflowers, the flowers spelled out the words "I LOVE YOU" "Naruto… are you saying… that you… you…" "Yes, Hinata, I love you, I loved you since the day you turned sixteen." I went behind her to look over her shoulder. "But, that's not what you get for your flowers," All of the clones poofed in a giant cloud.

"Hinata, now I want you to turn around." She did as I said, but slowly. "Hinata, here are your true flowers, I took the blue flowers from behind my back. "Naruto… do you know how long I wanted to hear you say those words?" I looked up in shock. "H…how long?" I stuttered. "Since our academy days… I loved you for a long time, Naruto, because you, you are my strength, my courage." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, some one loved me, some one loved a demon. "Hinata, I truly love you with all of my heart, I love you." With that I sealed her lips with my own. Then we walked out of the hospital hand-in-hand. Now, I can be with the one I truly love for ever more, I'm never going to let her go, I'm never going to let any one hurt her again. I kissed her forehead as I made this promise. "**Hinata, I will never let any one hurt you, not even me, I will protect you as long as I live, I swear it."**

**

* * *

**

So, was this too much, too little? I hope that it is good, I want to make something that the fans will like, so don't shoot me for the couples I like. So, yeah, Akahoshi Kitsune is going to try to work on other stories.


End file.
